


trip to your heart

by 101crumbs



Category: H&D (Korea Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, More Like Acquaintances To Lovers, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101crumbs/pseuds/101crumbs
Summary: Their summer trip ends up being anything but what they imagined it to be.(Not that Yohan is complaining).
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: SUMMER BLISS: A X1 Ficfest: Round 1





	trip to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #5: "The summer vacation after they start university starts like this: Yohan and Hangyul are going on a summer getaway together. It's something they've planned since they were kids, imagining what their lives as adults would be like. 
> 
> Except nothing ever really goes exactly as planned when you plan things as kids. It was supposed to just be the two of them but Hangyul asks to invite his boyfriend with them—which is fine, Seungyoun is a cool guy—and it makes Yohan feel obligated to invite someone else so he doesn't feel like a third wheel for an entire week. He picks his neighbour, Seungwoo, the kind man who lives across the hall from his apartment.
> 
> What Yohan doesn't really expect is to realize that he's developed a massive crush on Seungwoo somewhere between destroying Hangyul in beach volleyball and late night walks along the shore. Or maybe it happened before that and he's only realizing it now."
> 
> Enjoy!

He is going to _kill_ Hangyul.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves Seungyoun. Sometimes he even loves Seungyoun more than he loves Hangyul, but this was supposed to be _their_ trip, both Yohan and Hangyul’s. Their first trip as adults, the one on which they were supposed to let loose. And now, he has to look out for someone else to go with.

“I told you, you don’t have to look out for someone else if you don’t want to. Seungyoun and I are completely ok with-”

“Oh, shut up. I am not willing to third-wheel. I do it almost every day at your house already.”

Hangyul throws a ball at him.

“Ok then. Any idea of who you want to bring with us? Donghan hyung?”

Yohan stares at the ceiling, groaning softly.

“That would be a great idea, but he’s spending the time with his family and his mom will kill me if I steal him from them again.”

“Yongha?”

“Summer project.”

“Wooseok hyung?”

“Summer job.”

“Hyeongjun?”

“I love my brother, but I won’t bring him along on a trip with you and Seungyoun hyung.”

“Hey!”

“I don’t want him to jump on you both!”

“Seokhwa? Junseo?”

“Same case.”

“So you’re screwed.”

Yohan pouts at him, staring in annoyance as Hangyul laughs. It’s not his fault he doesn’t have an amazing boyfriend to stick around with for a week.

“I’ll find someone,” he says, nodding more to himself than to his best friend, “I don’t how, but I’ll do.”

“Okay, but let me know so I can tell Seungyoun to change the reservation.”

* * *

Finding someone is harder than Yohan thought it would be. Which doesn’t make sense, because he is offering his friends a _free_ trip. 

Even when he’s sure most of his friends aren’t available, he still asks. And, just as he was expecting, every one of them shakes their heads, apologizing and telling him how sorry they are that they can’t join him.

Yohan gives up two days before Monday— the day when they are supposed to leave. There’s absolutely no way he can get someone to join them with such short notice.

As he goes inside his apartment complex’s elevator, Yohan rests his head on the wall. He closes his eyes, waiting for the doors to close (and letting himself have a moment of self-pity).

“Sorry! Sorry— Oh, hi, Yohan.”

Yohan looks up to stare at whoever jumped on the elevator once it was about to close, only to be met with a kind smile and even kinder eyes. Han Seungwoo, Yohan’s neighbor.

He’s a good neighbor, probably the best one in the whole building. He gives Yohan a slice of pizza every time he orders, he isn’t that loud, and he doesn’t complain about Hangyul’s noise— or Seungyoun’s, on the days when they hold improvised karaoke sessions.

Han Seungwoo is nice, although Yohan doesn’t know much about his life. Judging from his clothes and the time of the day the lights on his apartment are on, Yohan would say the older works in some type of corporate job or something else that involves suits and casual Fridays.

“Everything ok? You seemed distressed,” Seungwoo says, and only then Yohan realizes that he was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t even reply.

“Sorry. Hi, Seungwoo-ssi. Everything is fine, I just have some third-wheel problems.”

Seungwoo tilts his head in confusion, a gesture so funny Yohan almost wants to laugh. “Care to explain?”

“Hangyul and I are going on a trip together. It was supposed to be just the two of us, but he invited Seungyoun, and I’m not complaining because I love him as much as I love Hangyul, but now I have to bring someone too so I can stand their ridiculously in love behavior.”

“Seungyoun is… the boyfriend, right? I think I have seen him before.”

Yohan nods. “He is.”

As they walk out of the elevator, Seungwoo asks something else. “Where are you guys going?”

“Jeju. It’s just a week. We’ll stay on a shore near Hamdeok beach.”

“Ah, Hamdeok,” Seungwoo nods, his lips quirking upwards. “It’s a beautiful beach. Don’t forget to play volleyball there. It’s nice.”

“You have been there before?” Now it’s Yohan’s turn to be a little surprised, although, as he said before, it’s not like he knows the man.

“I have,” he nods. “But let me clarify something. The problem is that you don’t want to third-wheel them on Jeju?”

Yohan nods, a pout forming on his lips without him even knowing. “Don’t get me wrong, I love their relationship, but couples mean couples activities and I don’t want to be left out.”

Seungwoo chuckles. “You’re pouting.”

Yohan puffs his cheeks, feeling the usual blush making his way up on his face “Don’t laugh, third-wheeling sucks.”

“Oh, I know. My best friends have been together for seven years. I have a degree on it by now,” Seungwoo grins, opening his own door as he speaks. He then turns to Yohan, smiling at him in that calming way he always does. “I’m sure you’ll find someone to complain with, and play volleyball, don’t forget that. Don’t give up yet!”

“Thank you, Seungwoo-ssi” Yohan smiles, waving his goodbye to the older one before entering his apartment.

As much as he wants to believe Seungwoo, he can’t think about anyone else he can ask at the moment. Where does he know someone kind, easy to talk to, and that doesn’t mind disappearing from the rest of the world for an entire week? Where can he find someone that can help him beat Hangyul’s ass on volleyball?

Yohan groans for the nth time that week.

* * *

**idiot #1**  
any luck

**idiot #2**  
no :(

**idiot #3**  
it’s okay we can be a threesome :(

**idiot #1**  
>:(

**idiot #3  
** nevermind :(

**idiot #2**  
i’ll keep trying tomorrow

**idiot #1, idiot #3**  
you can do it!!!

* * *

Yohan is ready to accept his fate on Sunday. If he has to go with Hangyul and Seungyoun only, it will be fine. Deep down, he already knows they would never make him feel uncomfortable.

As he goes to do his laundry, he thinks about all the activities they’ll do. Truth be told, he has no idea. He knows Hangyul doesn’t either, which means their only hope is Seungyoun.

Somehow that is more concerning than him not having someone to bring along.

“Hi, Yohan!” A voice interrupts his thoughts. Yohan smiles at the sight of Seungwoo who, just like him, is using that day to do his laundry.

“Hi, Seungwoo-ssi. Day off?”

“Hm,” the older nods, “laundry day. How fun.”

Yohan chuckles, tapping with his fingers on the laundry machine while he waits for his own clothes to be ready.

“By the way.” Seungwoo starts “How did it go? Did you find anyone?”

Brought to the topic he already wanted to let go, Yohan deflates a little in front of the other one.

“No luck, I assume.”

“It’s a free trip, I don’t know what is going on with my friends. But no, no luck. I gave up already.”

Seungwoo pats him in the back, making Yohan feel like a spoiled child. “I’m sorry. But just think about all the things you’ll do there! And all the food!”

Yohan suppresses a laugh at him. He feels like he could touch his excitement. “You seem to know Jeju pretty well.”

“I do! My parents used to take us there for every vacation.”

Another pout from Yohan. “I know Japan, but not Jeju. And it sucks because I don’t think Seungyoun or Hangyul knows either.”

“I can send you some links with information if you want. Even if you are close to Hamdeok beach, you all should be able to do a bunch of stuff if you plan ahead.”

Yohan can almost feel a drop of sweat coming down through his hair. Poor Seungwoo, if only he knew Hangyul and his trips-have-to-be-spontaneous ass, he’d pass out.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure. By the way, your laundry is ready,” he points to the machine. Yohan turns around, the machine already turning off. He was so into the conversation that he entirely forgot that.

“Thank you! See ya, Seungwoo-ssi.”

“Have fun tomorrow! Don’t forget to take your friends to Loveland!”

Yohan shakes his head. _That_ is literally the only thing they have planned already.

Yohan makes his way up to his apartment, finally feeling the excitement he always feels before going on a trip. Even if they get lost— and they probably will, he’s sure as hell they’ll have fun.

_It would be nice to go with someone that has been there more times than us, though_.

Yohan smiles when his phone buzzes, getting about five articles with the To-dos and To-don’ts in Jeju. He’s glad Seungwoo knows the place enough to give him advice.

Now that he thinks about that, Seungwoo definitely has been there more times than them.

“Oh—” something finally clicks on his head. “I’m an idiot.”

He runs as fast as he can, still making some time to send a quick text to Hangyul and Seungyoun, Idiot #1 and Idiot #2, respectively. Only when both men approve his idea is that he goes inside the laundry room, relieved to see that Seungwoo is still there. He is singing softly, a song that Yohan cannot pinpoint but is sure he has heard before.

“Seungwoo-ssi.”

Said man stops completely, turning around to look at him, confusion written all over his face. “Yohan? Did you forget something?”

“No, I mean, yes, but no.”

“I’m not following you.”

“Doyouwanttogo?”

“What?”

“I said,” he tries again. “Do you want to go? To Jeju, with us, I mean.”

Seungwoo doesn’t seem to understand him in the beginning. When he does, his expression shifts to something even softer, understandable. Yohan wonders if that’s how he would reject his clients as well, if he even has clients. “You don’t have to ask me to go with you only because I know my way around, I can give you some useful handouts.”

“That’s not it,” Yohan interjects. “I mean, I do want you to go because of that, but also because you are nice, and close to Seungyoun hyung’s age, and— would you go? Please?”

Seungwoo bites his lower lip as Yohan remembers something. “Wait, your job. I shouldn’t have—”

“Let me call.”

“What?”

“I said,” he smiles, “let me call. I have to let them know I want to take the week off.”

“You can do that?” Yohan opens his eyes wide. “And they won’t fire you?”

“I don’t really think they can fire their boss, I’ll be fine.”

Yohan laughs, his mind processing that he is someone’s boss, someone’s employer. He doesn’t know why, but that makes him feel impressed.

Seungwoo looks at him again a few minutes later, nodding in a way that Yohan knows it means he finally has someone to complain to.

“Yes! Thank you so much. See you tomorrow at five, Seungwoo-ssi. Okay?”

“Wait, Yohan—” Seungwoo looks at him with a serious look on his face. “Stop calling me like that or I won’t go” he chuckles, “call me hyung if you want to, please.”

Yohan lets out a little laugh, already making his way out. “Seungwoo hyung. I can do that. See you tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow. Thanks for asking me to go.”

As Yohan comes back to his apartment for the second time, there’s a part of him that asks him if it was okay for him to ask Seungwoo, his kind neighbor whom he barely knows anything about.

He just hopes Seungwoo is as nice as he thinks he is.

* * *

Day one starts early. Way too early for Yohan’s liking.

As promised, Seungwoo knocks his door at five sharp, suitcase on his hand and homemade coffee on the other one. They have breakfast on their way to the airport, laughing together as Hangyul and Seungyoun run through the gates, almost late.

“I’d say nice to meet you, but you have seen us making a fool out of ourselves so much that I won’t,” Seungyoun says, handshaking Seungwoo. The elder only laughs.

“You have no idea.” 

Seungwoo _hyung_ , as he asked Yohan (and Hangyul, and Seungyoun) to call him, has a bucket list. Yohan is pretty sure he got it from the internet, but is there nonetheless. A list that tells them how they are supposed to use their time, because they won’t do much if they don’t use it.

“You have Loveland in the list, right?” Hangyul makes sure about three times. “They say that, if you take a photo with your significant other there, your love will likely succeed.”

“I have Loveland in the list, yes,” Seungwoo nods, “but that’s for tomorrow. Today we are having lunch as soon as we land, and then we’ll go to a Teddy Bear Museum!”

Hangyul and Yohan both laugh at the way Seungyoun’s (and Seungwoo’s) eyes light up with excitement.

Seungwoo has a list, but he doesn’t know that Yohan has a list of his own. The list of the things he will learn about Han Seungwoo on the trip.

(Later that day, he will add the very first thing on his list about Han Seungwoo. It happens after they land. Once they get to the Teddy Bear Museum, Yohan learns that Han Seungwoo likes teddy bears.

He likes them _a lot_. Likes to see them, if the fact that Seungwoo makes 'oh!' sounds with each and every one on display is any indication. Seungwoo laughs like a child in the middle of a candy store, and the fact that he spins around at a thousand miles an hour just to see everything there is to see makes Yohan feel something warm in his heart. Yohan doesn't know what it is, nor does he care to know.

Yohan learns that Han Seungwoo likes to mimic the bears’ expressions, to the point where he could easily be a gagman if given the chance. More important, Yohan learns that Seungwoo likes to pinch their little noses. Han Seungwoo likes teddy bears.) 

On the airplane, Yohan doesn’t sit next to Seungwoo— due to the short notice, the elder could only get a first-class ticket, therefore going to a different sector on the plane.

Yohan uses that time to sleep as much as he can with Seungyoun mumbling in his ear.

“I’m just saying— he’s insanely handsome. We all knew that, but it’s even more when you look at him up close. If I didn’t love Hangyul, I’d fall on my knees for him.”

Yohan rolls his eyes, groaning softly.

“You, on the other hand, are single. And you can very much fall on your knees for him, If you know what I mean.”

“Shut up, he’s my friend.”

“Lame,” he hears Hangyul meddle in.

Yohan crosses his arms above his chest, simply deciding to ignore them so that he can get some sleep. Besides, it’s not like he doesn’t know Seungwoo is handsome already. How could he not?

But he is still his neighbor, his I’m-a-boss neighbor, and that definitely puts him way out of his league.

Seungwoo squeals, a sound Yohan didn’t even know a human could do. He turns around, only to be met with the most childly smile, Seungwoo looking at the ice cream as if it’s the Holy Grail.

It’s been an hour since they landed, and now they are on their way to the resort where they’ll stay. Having found an ice cream shop before arriving at the resort, Yohan had insisted that everyone get out of the cab so he could eat mint chocolate ice cream. It was all worth it for mint chocolate ice cream.

“Is everything o-”

“This is just so good. So! good!” Yohan wonders how Seungwoo can emphasize each word, but he decides that it’s probably not polite to ask. He chuckles, eating his own ice cream as they walk.

“Best. Trip. Ever.” Seungwoo says. Yohan rolls his eyes, grinning softly at him.

“You do realize the trip just started, right?”

“Exactly! I can come here every day to eat _this_ ice cream! Best trip ever.”

Yohan smiles, saying nothing as he eats his own ice cream. Next to them, Hangyul and Seungyoun are being the most disgusting couple to ever exist, this time feeding themselves with each other’s food.

Yohan has never had a boyfriend, but he just knows he wouldn’t like that. He’s a grown-up man, he can eat by—

“Open your mouth,” Seungwoo suddenly says. “Try it.”

Yohan blinks. In front of him, Seungwoo is doing the exact same thing Seungyoun is doing at the same time— feeding the person in front of him with their ice cream.

For a minute Yohan considers to decline the offer, but that’s hard to do when Seungwoo looks like a puppy asking for a treat from his owner. So he opens his mouth just the slightest amount, smiling as Seungwoo’s face lights up entirely.

He looks satisfied.

As they walk out of the ice cream shop, Yohan notes down the next thing that he just learned about Han Seungwoo.

Han Seungwoo is weird. A refreshing, amusing kind of weird. A kind of weird that Yohan likes a lot. Han Seungwoo is weird.

“What is next, Seungwoo hyung?” Yohan asks as hi puts his teddy bear on his backpack.

“Hamdeok beach. Now that it’s been long enough so that we don’t drown in the water, we can go to Hamdeok beach.”

“Couple Volleyball!” Hangyul screams, fist-pumping the air. “Ready to lose, Yohan? There’s no way you can win this.”

Yohan flicks his tongue, although he cannot do anything but agree with him. Yohan may be really, really good at taekwondo, but volleyball is something else. Something that, for Yohan, means failure.

Seungyoun high-fives Hangyul, winking at them with that expression that Yohan knows so well. Seungyoun is also good at volleyball.

“Let him be,” Seungwoo comes closer to him, whispering. “I don’t mean to brag, but I held the record for winnings in the entire Jeju island until a few years ago. If it’s in couples, we got this.”

Yohan doesn’t mean to be skeptical, but he can’t help it.

However, Seungwoo proves himself to be good at volleyball a couple of hours later. Hell, he is incredibly god. So good, that Yohan thinks he should join a club.

No matter how far he is from the ball, Seungwoo will get to it. Seungwoo is the libero, attacker, hitter spiker, and middle-blocker altogether, to the point where all Yohan has to do is set the ball for him to score another point. Even if Yohan isn’t good— and Yohan is really no good, Seungwoo is everywhere.

Yohan stares in awe as they make Hangyul eat dirt, literally. He also stares at Seungwoo in awe when, finally, Hangyul and Seungyoun give up.

Yohan and Seungwoo win with a huge difference, and the bliss of something so simple makes Yohan run to embrace the elder. After all, it was thanks to him that Yohan was able to score the final point, winning the game for them.

“See? We nailed it.” Seungwoo giggles. “And you did great.”

The rest of the day is filled with Hangyul complaining about losing, Seungyoun stealing him kisses to make him stop, Seungwoo laughing out loud, and Yohan smiling like he hasn't since exam season began.

It’s been only a day, but he is already glad he asked Seungwoo to come with him.

“Today was good,” Yohan says as they enter the room they have to share. “Really good. Hangyul almost cried when you told him we’ll do kayaks in two days from now.”

Seungwoo chuckles, shrugging it off. “Told you, there are a lot of things that can be done if you plan ahead.”

Yohan shakes his head in amusement. “Leave everything here, Mr. Organizer, we can deal with it when we come back from dinner.”

“Noted.”

As Seungwoo heads to the bedroom, Yohan decides to lurk around, opening the windows to allow fresh air to come inside.

“Yohan,” Seungwoo calls him from there, his tone slightly different.

“Mh?”

“It’s not a problem, but… there’s only one bed.”

“What.”

Yohan goes in, staring in disbelief at the only bed in the room— big, pretty, only one. He looks at Seungwoo, dumbfounded, thinking about all the things he could say not to panic but not finding anything that seems appropriate. As a blush starts to form on his cheeks, Seungwoo shakes him back to reality.

“We can share, it’s okay. Or I can sleep on the couch.”

“What, no,” Yohan is quick to deny. “You’re not sleeping on the couch when I am the reason you are here in the first place. We’ll share.”

When he asks Hangyul and Seungyoun about it (Seungwoo is too polite to do it himself), Seungyoun only says that there was no way to change the bedroom features when he called. Somehow Yohan isn’t entirely sure about that, and the fact that Seungyoun is smiling the way he does when he does something _fun_ almost proves him right.

He can’t say that is the reason he suddenly feels nervous, though. The only people Yohan has shared his bed with have been both Hangyul and Seungyoun, behind his siblings, and that doesn’t even count.

However, as he stares at Seungwoo again, Yohan smiles. The older man exudes the kind of energy that makes him feel calm, at ease. Seungwoo doesn’t seem to mind, so why would he?

There is a third thing he learns about Seungwoo that day. Han Seungwoo looks at the bright side of life. Whether it is about something as small as a hotel miscommunication, or bigger as the resort not having Seungwoo’s favorite food, he looks at the bright side of things. He finds joy. He _creates_ joy if he needs to.

Yohan learns that Seungwoo loves to be happy, always wearing that oddly comforting smile on his face. Like a Snoppy.

“This isn’t weird, right?” Seungwoo points at the space between them.

They are in bed, after each one was able to get ready to finally sleep. Yohan can't say he's sleepy, but after Seungwoo made sure to tell him about ten times that if he didn't sleep, he'd change the whole plan they have, he couldn't ignore him.

(Yohan also learns that Han Seungwoo is bossy.)

After both of them are ready, and wonder whether they should divide the bed with pillows, they decide not to. Yohan doesn’t want to throw one at Seungwoo on his sleep.

Yohan looks in the direction Seungwoo pointed to— where, instead of pillows, lay the two teddy bears they were given as souvenirs in the museum. Yohan pats one as he shakes his own head.

“What is weird is that we hadn’t named them yet.”

“Named?”

“The plushies,” Yohan points at them again for emphasis. He's lying on his side, facing Seungwoo, with the older one doing the same so that he can face him. “I used to name each one I got when I was a child.”

“Okay,” Seungwoo doesn’t even bat an eyelash at him, “let’s name them now! But the names have to be gender-neutral, I don’t want to assume anyone’s gender here.”

Yohan chuckles. “Choose one and I’ll choose one as well.”

“Reveals on the count of three?”

“Deal.”

“One, two, three”, they both say in unison.

“Choco”

“Snuggy”

“Snuggy?” Yohan tilts his head, without being able to hide a smile when Seungwoo hugs said teddy bear.

“Yes, because he likes to snuggle.”

“I like it,” Yohan whispers.

After a few seconds on which Seungwoo leaves Snuggy on his spot, just to stare at both plushies with a fond look on his eyes, he whispers again.

“Thanks for inviting me. I needed this.”

“I should be the one saying that,” Yohan counters. “Thank you for accepting my offer.”

Seungwoo stares at him for a while. Surprisingly, it doesn’t feel awkward for Yohan.

“Good night, Yohan.”

Yohan smiles. “Good night, Seungwoo hyung.”

Seungwoo smiles again before turning around. Yohan does the same thing, his lips quirking upwards as he closes his eyes.

(Yohan wakes up all of a sudden that night. He moves to the side, only to be met with Seungwoo’s face. The elder is sleeping soundly and, somehow, the sight is comforting. Once again, Yohan smiles without noticing, and he feels something warm up on his skin when Seungwoo pouts on his sleep. He closes his eyes again, dozing off to sleep, his dreams filled with volleyball matches and kind smiles.)

* * *

Day two has a ridiculously detailed schedule, so much that Yohan wonders how Seungwoo was able to organize everything just one day in advance.

After he wakes up— Seungwoo wakes him up shaking him with no care, to the point where he hits Yohan on his hip, they eat breakfast in the shore’s buffet, both men laughing as Hangyul and Seungyoun are late, again.

“One more minute and we wouldn’t be able to go to Loveland, but you guys made it on time.”

“He ambushed me!” Hangyul complains.

“I only said that it would be better for us to shower together!”

“Shower, not f—”

“I know where this is going, and it’s too early for this,” Yohan stops them with a glare and a movement of his hand. “Pick something up and let’s go, lovebirds.”

When they arrive at Loveland, Yohan wonders how is it that taking a picture in front of the kinkiest sculptures he has ever seen is supposed to make Hangyul and Seungyoun’s last for eternity.

Although. if he takes into consideration that both Hangyul and Seungyoun are the kinkiest people he has ever met, it makes sense. Eventually, Yohan asks for the four of them to take another one, trying to keep a poker face as they pose really close to a... dildo.

“Where are we going now?” Hangyul asks as they walk their way out.

“Hallasan Mountain and Jusanjeolli Cliffs. We’ll test those thighs of yours,” Seungwoo says as he looks at his map.

“Oh, trust me,” Seunyoun grins, “his thighs have been tested with more than that already.”

Yohan cannot help but laugh when the biggest blush tints Seungwoo’s cheeks. Having been with them for quite a while, Yohan is basically immune to them, but it’s always fun to see other people getting flustered at how shameless they are.

Somehow, it’s even funnier when it’s Seungwoo.

The cliffs are better than Yohan initially thought. When they get there, Seungyoun and Hangyul jump into photoshoot mode, with both of them doing the most strange poses and expressions. When Yohan stops staring at them, his eyes fall into Seungwoo, who has his arms stretched as he closes his eyes.

Something about his side profile makes Yohan’s cheeks feel warm, but he pays no attention to it.

Still, it’s not easy to decide to stop staring at him. When he finally does, he finds Hangyul looking at him with a grin on his face, which he dismisses with his left hand. Whatever Hangyul is thinking is exactly what is _not_ happening.

“I’ll take you a photo, come on,” Seungwoo shows up way to close to him, _again_ , startling him in the process.

Seungwoo stills take a picture of him, Yohan returning the favor. Soon enough Hangyul and Seungyoun join them, demanding that they take another one where the four of them are included. They laugh their ass off thanks to Seungyoun’s ridiculous faces, that Hangyul fights with some of his own. In the end, all of them do the dumbest faces possible, that Yohan will surely place on his wall as soon as he gets home.

(By the end of the trip, Yohan and Seungwoo will have an insanely amount of pictures together. It’s awkward to even ask for a picture at first, but as days go by, Seungwoo’s arms wrap around Yohan’s waist as if they had always belonged there.

Yohan won’t say it, but he plans on putting those on his wall as well.)

“I’m going for a walk,” Seungwoo tells him after he gets a shower, already back in their room.

“Really? Today wasn’t enough for you?”

“I could do this all day. Wanna come?”

Yohan doesn’t even hesitate before nodding.

As they walk around the resort, Yohan has to admit that the place is, in one word, amazing. He should thank Seungyoun for that. Probably, if it had been only Yohan and Hangyul, both would have ended up in a highly questionable place.

As with a never-ending list, Seungyoun arrived in their lives to make it better.

“Can I ask you something?” Seungwoo brings him back to reality.

What was supposed to be a short walk turned out into a lot more, both of them nonstop until they realized they were at Hamdeok beach already. And Yohan, loving the sea as they do, insisted that they would get closer.

Feeling the sand at his feet begin to get wetter and wetter, and matching his breath to the movement of the water, Yohan nods.

“What are you studying? I probably should have known this before deciding to go on a trip with all of you, but I guess is better late than never.”

Yohan chuckles. “It’s okay, I don’t know what you’re working on either. My major is Physical Education, Hangyul’s is Dancing. And Seungyoun just graduated from the Music Department.

Seungwoo whistles in approval. “Your majors are all interesting. Almost makes me feel ashamed of mine.”

“Tell me, tell me,” Yohan pouts. “It’s something Hangyul and I have always been curious about. We even tried to get Seungyoun to ask you once, but it felt like too much.”

Seungwoo smiles widely. “Not needed now, I guess. I majored in Economy, and now I’m trying to get a Master’s degree in Public Administration.”

“Really?” Yohan is pleasantly surprised.

“I guess I want to change the world, even if it’s hard,” he says, turning around to stare at the ocean.

Not knowing why, and before his brain tells him to stop, Yohan leans forward to squeeze Seungwoo’s hand, trying to convey all his faith on him like that. Seungwoo looks back at him, looking a little surprised, but he doesn’t break eye contact.

“If there is someone that can change the world, it will definitely be you, hyung.”

Seungwoo literally vibrates at his words. “Thank you, Yohannie.”

Yohan learns a new thing about Seungwoo that day.

Han Seungwoo wants to make the world a better place.

(He is sure he can do it.)

(The _Yohannie_ is played on his head several times before Yohan finally dozes off to sleep.)

* * *

Day three, as Yohan quickly finds out, is a day basically created for Hangyul and Seungyoun.

It’s all about physical activities, _couple’s_ physical activities.

And, of course, Yohan is paired up with Seungwoo, because there is no one else to be paired with.

(Yohan doesn’t complain.)

The first thing they rule out of the list is kayaking. Yohan laughs until there are tears coming down from his eyes every time Seungwoo and him lose control of the kayak. In front of them, Seungyoun and Hangyul show impressive mastery for someone that is doing that for the first time. Yohan guesses that is to be expected. Seungyoun is good at everything he does, and Hangyul has always been a fast learner.

Yohan is soaked from head to toe when they return to the shore, and Seungwoo is no better than he is.

Still, when he locks eyes with Seungwoo, they can’t help but burst out laughing again.

Next thing on the list is paragliding. _Couples_ paragliding.

“I’m not so sure I want to do this,” Seungwoo protests, to no avail. Yohan makes sure he doesn’t back out.

“I’m not going by myself.”

“You can go with Hangyul or Seungyoun!”

“Shut up.”

Once on the air, Yohan holds Seungwoo’s hand as he leans his back on the elder’s chest, trying to give him some type of comfort that way, something that will help him to enjoy the view he has in front of him.

It takes a minute, but Seungwoo finally lets loose. He even yells out in excitement, calling out for Hangyul and Seungyoun.

They go to the beach as well, where Seungyoun and Seungwoo convince them to play beach soccer together. It’s a good match, pretty even taking into consideration that both Seungwoo and Seungyoun are amazingly good football players. Still, they all run their way out when Hangyul kicks the ball so badly he breaks it. They’ll definitely pay for it later, but for a while, is fun to pretend they just went away with murder.

When the day is over and Hangyul and Seungyoun go back to their room to sleep, Yohan suggests Seungwoo they watch a movie.

“I haven’t done that in a while,” Seungwoo mumbles, sitting on the couch after reassuring Yohan he doesn’t want to pick anything himself.

“You what.”

“I’ve been busy!”

“But you made the time to come with us!”

“That’s different.” Seungwoo sentences. There is something on his voice, Yohan knows there is. As much as he knows that there is something on the way he can physically feel the elder’s eyes staring at his back as he struggles to find a movie he can be sure Seungwoo will like.

Right under the surface, there is something. Yohan is not dumb, he knows it is. Yet he can pinpoint what exactly it is.

He guesses it’s best to ignore that, so he focuses on the task at hand— the movie. He chooses This Is Me, a musical he has been crying about since the first time he saw it.

Needless to say, Seungwoo loves it.

(That day, Yohan learns that Seungwoo gets extremely excited at things. He barely sleeps that night, Seungwoo waking him up discuss something about the musical over and over again. As he declares his new never-ending love to Hugh Jackman, Yohan cannot fight another smile.)

* * *

Day four is the only day on which Seungwoo doesn’t wake Yohan up at ungodly hours, and that makes the younger enormously happy. Even when that happens because their schedule is way much lighter that day, he feels happy.

They stay indoors, drinking beers and eating everything the resort’s buffet has to offer. Seungwoo offers to grill meat for them, but they all choose to hold on to that instead, asking him to grill meat for the bonfire the next day.

“But I don’t have a bonfire on the list…” Yohan hears Seungwoo hesitate, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

“Then we’ll add it,” Yohan answers without a doubt.

Seungwoo looks at him, his gaze wandering around his face before finally nodding in acceptance.

It feels nice, Yohan thinks. To have Seungyoun and Hangyul playing games and making dumb faces, all while Seungwoo does the best impersonation of a dying whale that he has ever heard.

Yohan actually does some dumb things of his own, from playing the flute with his nose (something that has Seungwoo crying out of laughter) to beating Hangyul on a bouncy ball race.

It feels nice, too nice, almost as if that is the one thing they all do every Sunday afternoon. Being with them, with the three of them, feels as natural as breathing, like something Yohan knows he can go back to no matter what will happen. It feels as his safe place. And that is entirely normal for Hangyul and Seungyoun because they have always been exactly that to Yohan; but what he finds unusual is to feel that way about Seungwoo as well. Han Seungwoo, his neighbor. His I-want-to-change-the-world neighbor.

The sunset finds the four of them embracing each other, all nothing more than a tangle of drunken people who talk nonsense and speak to themselves.

“Seungyoun,” Seungwoo says out of a sudden, almost a whisper, like their drunk selves cannot stand something louder than that (they can’t). “There is this project I’m working on, which consists of making music programs as inclusive as they should be. We actually need someone to oversee the entire thing, make sure we don’t mess up with things we don’t know a single thing about. Would you like to join?”

Yohan thinks Seungwoo sounds too composed for someone that been drinking more than four beers now.

Seungyoun, on the other hand, acts like the drunken boy he is, leaning forward to kiss Seungwoo’s cheek as a response.

“I have a job now!”

Yohan wonders what it would feel like to kiss Seungwoo’s cheek, too.

Finally, when the night comes and the sky is filled out with stars, Seungwoo teaches them about constellations.

Yohan wonders if there is something on earth Seungwoo doesn’t know about.

“I see something!” Seungyoun almost yells, and it would be all too much for Yohan’s head if not for the fact that he is comfortably away from him. “It looks like… a man?”

Seungwoo looks up, chuckling softly when he sees what Seungyoun is pointing at. “That is Hercules. Or Heracles, according to Greek mythology. He was strong, courageous but naive, and dare I say it, had a really high libido.”

“Hangyul, it’s you!” Seungyoun screams, making the rest laugh at him for a few minutes.

Next to them, Yohan is struggling to find whatever it is that he is supposed to see. He pouts in annoyance, calling Seungwoo’s attention with one hand.

“What happened, Yohannie?”

“I can’t see anything,” his pout grows bigger.

“That’s because you are trying to see Hercules while you are pointing at something else,” Seungwoo answers, calmly, reassuring as he always is.

“Here,” he moves to stand behind Yohan, his hands placed on the younger’s waist. Yohan feels a warm sensation running through him, but he stays still. “Give me your hands, please.” 

Yohan does as he is told, and he blames it in the alcohol when, almost imperceptibly, he rests his back on Seungwoo’s chest. If Seungwoo realizes, he doesn’t seem to mind.

Seungwoo moves with the experience of someone who has seen every star on the sky and, for a while, Yohan wonders it he did that. After all, there seems to be nothing the older doesn’t know about.

When he thinks straight again, Yohan stares at how his own arms are pointing up to the sky. Seungwoo is making his hands form a rectangle, like when he was a child and he wanted to take a picture of something without even having a camera. Seungwoo is close, dangerously close, and Yohan’s heart flutter at the contact.

He doesn’t realize when is it that he holds his breath.

“Here,” he makes both of his hands point at something in the sky. “Tell me what you see.”

And Yohan does exactly that, voice unsure, tone shy. “Like… a body? I see a leg, I think. Poor guy, does he only has one leg? Is that another mythology thing?”

Seungwoo’s laughs, so close to his ears, only fuels the butterflies on his stomach. “Technically it was, but this isn’t the case. Perseus had two perfectly healthy legs.”

He makes Yohan’s index finger trace what would be, Yohan assumes, a torso and legs— oh, he does have two legs.

“Perseus fell in love with Andromeda—” he draws that other constellation as well, Yohan staring in awe at how easy it is for him to see the shapes now, “—at first sight,” Yohan closes his eyes. “He saved her from being eaten by a sea monster as a punishment from the gods against her mother. Perseus had to kill the monster, Cetus—” Seungwoo draws something else on the sky, Yohan opening his eyes to follow along. “He killed the monster and had to face someone else to get her hand in marriage, but they got together in the end. When they died, the gods decided to engrave their story on the stars for future generations to see. They wanted their story to never be forgotten.”

Yohan keeps staring at the sky for a few seconds, then turning around to see Seungwoo. Surprisingly, he realizes Seungwoo is looking directly at his eyes.

Yohan freezes.

Something in the air shifts, although Yohan isn’t sure about what. All he knows is that, maybe, it has to do with the fact that Seungwoo is staring at him, that he is leaning closer to him.

Yohan closes his eyes again.

“Guys, Hangyul fell asleep,” Seungyoun jumps into them. Yohan moves away immediately, his heart still beating at a thousand miles per hour.

Somehow, the question he had before arises again. How would it feel to kiss Seungwoo’s cheek?

Once in his room, he closes his eyes, shutting down the rational part of his mind. He imagines himself leaning into Seungwoo, more than what he did this time. He imagines himself hugging Seungwoo as tight as he would hug one of the plushies they saw on the museum on the first day.

Yohan wonders if Seungwoo would be just as soft as Choco. Or Snuggy, for all that matters. Somehow, he knows he will.

(He still has to test that theory, though. Maybe that is why, later that day, when it’s dark enough for Yohan to throw away the plushies that are in between him and Seungwoo, he leans on the elder’s back, mentally noting a new thing to fill out on his list about him.

Seungwoo’s body is warm.

Yohan can’t say he hates it.)

* * *

“You know, I have always seen you together, but I never really asked when you met each other.”

It’s day five, and day five has Seungwoo squatting on the sand after he single-handedly grilled them the best meat Yohan has ever had. Now Seungwoo is drawing figures on the sand with his index fingertip as he looks to the scene in front of him. Seungyoun and Hangyul are lost in their own world, playing with marshmallows.

Yohan doesn’t even try to fight the smile that forms on his lips at the sight of the elder. Seungwoo is tall, even taller than Seungyoun, but somehow he’s always able to make himself small. Really, really small.

Seungwoo is _tiny_ , and Yohan likes it.

That is another thing he has learned from Seungwoo— that he is a big, big boy on the outside, but a baby on the inside.

Yohan looks at his best friends before replying. “We met when we were five. And this idiot never left my side after.”

Seungwoo raises his head, tilting his head to ask him as silently as he can to keep going. Yohan wonders how it is that he can understand him without saying a word, but he stops his thoughts halfway. This is, definitely, not the time for that.

But the fact that Seungwoo’s eyes mirror the bonfire is distracting, and it’s really hard for Yohan not to stare at him.

“His family moved next to my house when we were five. We went there to welcome them to the neighborhood, pie on our hands, and Hangyul saw me. When he realized I was his age, he told our moms that it was destiny for us to meet, and he declared right then that I would be his best friend. Well, he wasn’t wrong.”

“You must have been through a lot together.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Yohan nods. “I have been there for… well, everything. Even when Hangyul decided to date a douchebag. There were tears, tons of tears.”

“Douchebag?”

Yohan nods again, the sole memory making him groan. “He was an idiot. I’m glad Gyul was able to figure that on his own. And, well, he then found Mr. Idiot #3 over here. Hangyul hated Seungyoun at first, you know?” Yohan chuckles almost to himself. “Seungyoun was a total frat guy, or that’s what we thought.”

“I’m sorry, frat guy? I’m not following you. You’re making me feel old.” Seungwoo pouts, resting his head on his knees.

(Yohan doesn’t think about why that causes his heart to fly to the moon and back.)

“They met at the university gym, Gyul was working there. And Seungyoun was messy, like, messy as hell. He would leave his weights everywhere after using them, would misuse the machines, and once he even wore sandals instead of proper shoes. Hangyul snapped at him at that.”

“So… Enemies to lovers but in real life?” Seungwoo’s choice of words makes Yohan burst out laughing. “What a plot.” 

“Turns out,” Yohan continues once he calmed himself down. “Seungyoun was not the frat guy we thought, he just wanted Hangyul to notice him somehow. And he’s an idiot, so that’s what he came up with.”

“The plot thickens! I can’t believe they got their own fanfiction love story.”

“What about you?” Yohan asks after a few seconds of silence. There is a part of him that wants to chicken out, but he dives in before he can regret it. “What would you like your fanfiction love story to be about?”

“Mh, that’s a good one,” Seungwoo takes his time to answer, drawing what Yohan finds out to be the sun. “Enemies to lovers is a good one, but Strangers to lovers is good too. Honestly? Anything is good.”

Yohan nods.

“I have started to really like the idea of Acquanticies to Lovers lately, though.”

Seungwoo says it almost as a whisper, almost as if that is not something Yohan was supposed to hear, as if it is a secret. The way he is looking at him— intensively, his eyes trying to convey everything he is not actually saying, makes Yohan feel like the air has been kicked out of his lungs.

As it always happens when he is with Seungwoo, Yohan knows there is something more under the surface. Still, he isn’t sure he wants to know what it is.

“We should get going,” again, Seungyoun shows up. Yohan isn’t sure if he should be glad or mad at this rate. “It’s lasagna day on the resort and I’m not missing that, no matter how many constellations Seungwoo wants to teach us today.”

“You enjoyed it yesterday, though,” Seungwoo pouts again, Yohan working as hard as he can to look somewhere else. “You said yourself Hercules was Hangyul’s previous life!”

“Lasagna with real Hangyul beats star-Hangyul.”

After trying to act composed during the whole dinner, Yohan finally loses it. He dismisses himself from the room he shares with Seungwoo, telling the older one that he needs to do something really quick.

“lEE HANGYUL.”

“Well hello to you too, Mr. Kim,” Seungyoun barely blinks as Yohan storms inside of their room.

Yohan is glad he didn’t jump into them having sex _again_.

“Seungyoun, I’m sorry. I need to borrow him.”

Seungyoun only looks at him once, nodding in understanding when he catches a glimpse of the panic on his eyes. “It smells like a crisis, so I’ll leave you to it. Should I bring you mint choco ice cream?”

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to us. I love you.”

Seungyoun does nothing more than fly out of the room, Yohan walking back and forth while Hangyul raises an eyebrow at him.

“Situation?”

“He’s amazing and he beat your ass in volleyball and he makes the best grilled meat and— He speaks in tiny font, Hangyul. In. fucking. Tiny. Font.” Yohan tries to emphasize, just to prove how bad _this_ particular situation is.

“Dear God, finally,” Hangyul grins.

“What?”

“You finally admit you have a crush on him. It’s been months.”

“I don’t have a crush on him!”

“Nevermind, I see we are still in denial,” Hangyul shakes his head. “Let’s jump into the facts, okay?”

They sit together on the floor, Yohan telling him everything he has been feeling for the entire week.

“He likes teddy bears, he sings like the gods— Oh my god, Hangyul, did you hear him sing before he started to grill the meat? I was about to combust right there.”

“As I see it, you have a—”

“I don’t have a crush,” Yohan interrupts. “I only feel this way because you are all pushing the couple agenda thanks to the trip. This will be over when we go back. Everything will go back to normal.”

“You sure about that?” Hangyul moves closer. Yohan finds it hard not to remember that the last person that came that close to him was Seungwoo himself. “It doesn’t seem like it, Yohan.”

“It will. It has to.”

Hangyul sighs. “Whatever you say, just remember I’m here for you.”

That day, Yohan stays asleep in his best friend’s room, but something feels wrong nonetheless. He gives up at two am, coming back to his room only to find Seungwoo making himself as small as possible to fit on his side of the bed.

Yohan smiles.

Yes, everything will go back to normal when they come back.

* * *

“I can’t believe we are going back tomorrow already,” Seungwoo says once they are in their room. Yohan smiles, hoping Seungwoo doesn’t realize how bitter that smile actually is.

“I know,” he still says, “It didn’t feel like a week.”

He walks to the window, staring at the view in front of them. He can see the beach, the birds, and the sunset.

“I’m gonna miss this,” he whispers.

“I’ll miss this too.”

As he turns back to Seungwoo, he sees it again— there is something on the elder’s eyes, something so strong that makes Yohan’s leg feel like jelly.

He is scared as much as he is attracted to it.

So he does the only thing he can think of— excuse himself, running to Hangyul’s room.

He comes back two hours later, and Seungwoo is kind enough not to mention any of it.

(This time, they sleep facing each other. Yohan feels safe as he dozes off, his dreams full of tall people and kind smiles and hidden meanings.)

* * *

As he packs everything they need to go back home, Yohan thinks about how everything is supposed to go back to normal. The amazing week they had, one of those he wants to keep on his memory for the rest of his life. Still, as everything good, it has to be over.

Once the day is over, Seungwoo will go back to be Han Seungwoo, the kind neighbor who lives across the fall.

And the thought stings, but it’s not like he wasn’t expecting it.

Still, Yohan cannot help but think about all that happens throughout the week.

He thinks about the kind smiles the elder always gift him with. He thinks about how his squeals are now something he expects to happen, something he wants to hear to make sure Seungwoo is having fun.

He thinks about the kayak episode, where we hugged Seungwoo as tightly as he could to take him out of the waters. He was never in danger, yet Yohan’s heart had never felt so much fear.

He thinks about his teddy bear, about the way that Seungwoo stares at the things he loves, things he likes. Somehow, Yohan finds himself hoping Seungwoo would look at him that way just once.

He thinks about the late night walks around the shore, Seungwoo talking to him about so many things that Yohan could write books about them.

He thinks about Seungwoo, about how amazing he is. About all the thinks Yohan would like Seungwoo to be.

Truth be told, he doesn’t want the week to end. He doesn’t want for Seungwoo to go back to his job, to go back to just be Han Seungwoo, his kind neighbor. He doesn’t want to go back to the days where a kin smile on the elevator was all the interactions they had.

“Oh my god—” something on his brain clicks, again, and it's funny that his revelations always involve the elder. “I’m so stupid.”

He thinks back to his encounters with Seungwoo in the elevator, in the hall, in the laundry. He thinks about how each time he felt something lighting up on his heart at the sight of the elder.

Something he never bothered to think about, always assuming it was nothing.

He also thinks about his list, taking it out of his pants to read it again. The list he was so determined to write because he _wanted_ to meet Seungwoo, because he wanted to know what was below the surface.

_**Things I learned about Han Seungwoo** _

  1. _Han Seungwoo likes teddy bears._
  2. _Han Seungwoo is weird. A refreshing kind of weird._
  3. _Han Seungwoo looks at the bright side of life._
  4. _Han Seungwoo is bossy._
  5. _Han Seungwoo wants to change the world._
  6. _Han Seungwoo gets extremely excited about whatever he likes._
  7. _Han Seungwoo's body is warm._
  8. _Han Seungwoo is a big, big boy on the outside, but a baby on the inside._
  9. _Han Seungwoo is an all-rounder. He grills the best meat on earth, sings perfectly, even plays sports perfectly._



Yohan reads it again and again, as he remembers all the times he used to fantasize about all the things he didn’t know about Han Seungwoo. How he created a whole life for the other, only to find out his actual life was way better. He thinks about how hard it was for him to find a way into his world. How much he wanted to.

“Oh my god,” he repeats himself. “I have a crush on him?”

Saying it out loud makes it real. Still, he repeats it like a mantra, like something he is getting used to. The more he says it, the more he realizes that it isn’t new. It is more like naming something that was already there, like finding something he didn’t know was missing.

He repeats the information on his head, over and over, thinking about all the things that something like that could mean. Eventually, he thinks about Hangyul. About something Hangyul tells him almost once every week.

Maybe Hangyul is right. Maybe Yohan needs to stop thinking and start doing.

* * *

“Bye guys, see you soon! Don’t forget to let me know if you need a guest on any other trip you all have.”

Seungyoun and Hangyul wave Seungwoo goodbye, both of them staring knowingly at Yohan. He pretends to not notice, joining the older on his way home. Well, their way home.

As they go on the elevator, Yohan tries to find the right words to convey what he just learned that same morning.

Maybe there is a way to let him know without actually letting him know, Yohan thinks.

“There is a movie starring Hugh Jackman that will be out this week,” Yohan hates how his voice is about to fail him. “Would you… Would you like to go?”

Seungwoo turns around with the bright smile that has been haunting Yohan’s dreams the entire week, nodding with enough strength to pull out his own head. “I do! Should we let Hangyul and Seungyoun know?”

_No, damn it._

“I think they won’t be available the entire week,” Yohan almost feels bad for lying, but desperate times require desperate measures.

“Ah, too bad. I mean, we can wait for them if you want?” They make their way out of the elevator, Yohan’s anxiety growing bigger with each second.

“But—”

“Or,” Seungwoo interrupts him, “We can rent it too.”

“I—”

“I can get snacks!”

_Why is it so hard to take you on a date, damn it. Just kiss me already._

Seungwoo quiets down immediately, staring at him with wide eyes. Yohan just looks back at him, confused. Even if he appreciates the silence to try again, he doesn’t understand the look on his face. It’s not like he said that last thing out l—

Oh.

“I— Bye,” Before he can taint his pride even further, Yohan runs to his apartment, closing the door and hiding in his bedroom.

There goes his crush.

His first reflex is to call Hangyul, who assures him he will be there in fifteen minutes. Still, those are fifteen minutes full of regrets, full of the memory of Seungwoo panicking because _of course_ it was delusional from Yohan to even think that Seungwoo wasn’t way out of his league.

This is what he gets when he stops thinking and starts doing.

Finally, his doorbell rings, Yohan ready to open and cuddle Hangyul until he falls asleep.

“I screwed it up,” he says, opening his apartment door so that he can mope about it on Hangyul’s arms. Hopefully, Seungyoun reminded him to bring mint choco ice cream.

“I knew you wouldn’t open the door if you knew it was me.”

Yohan freezes on the spot. Right outside of his door is Han Seungwoo, his neighbor, in all his glory. 

“What—”

“My mom always says that something is either appropriate or is not,” Seungwoo begins, Yohan trying really hard not to cry right there. He wasn’t expecting Seungwoo to tell him it isn’t appropriate for Yohan to like him. “Something is either good or not. That applies to everything, even to confess.”

“Seungwoo, I—”

“And one of the appropriate ways she taught me was this one.”

As Yohan gets ready to face rejection, something entirely different happens. In front of him there is Seungwoo, Han Seungwoo, reaching out to give him… a teddy bear?

More specifically, Snuggy, Seungwoo’s teddy bear. Yohan doesn’t say a word, just looking at the older and waiting for whatever will come next.

“She said it has to be handmade, but you really caught me off guard just now, and I don’t have what is needed to do this. So Snuggy will have to do.”

Clearing up his throat, Yohan is finally able to mumble something. “I don’t understand.”

“Oh. Damn, I—” Yohan is even more confused now, because Seungwoo is _blushing_. Is someone supposed to blush when they are rejecting someone else? “Gifting someone a handmade teddy bear is supposed to mean that you are confessing to that person. Snuggy is not handmade, but I really liked it, so I hope that will let you know how much I like you as well.”

If Yohan’s jaw could actually fall down to the floor, it would most likely be there already. He doesn’t say a word, just staying still, not even reaching out to hold the plushie.

To say he doesn’t understand what the hell is going on would be an understatement.

In fact, he hopes for someone to show up with a camera, tell him this is a prank, and thank him for his time.

So he waits.

“I see you are not sure about what I’m saying,” Seungwoo remarks. “Let me prove it to you.”

As Seungwoo steps closer, Yohan wonders whether he should move away, close the door, and never come out of his apartment again. But, as much as there is a part of him that wants to do exactly that, he doesn’t. He waits, giving up to the part of his heart that desperately wants to believe him.

“Feel free to stop me if you don’t want this.”

Yohan feels Seungwoo cupping his face, and soon enough he is lifting Yohan’s chin so that he looks at him. Yohan takes his time staring at Seungwoo’s eyes, finding the exact same thing he found endless times before.

Could it be that that thing was, in fact, Seungwoo feeling the same way he does?

Seungwoo leans closer, insanely closer, until he feels his breath on the top of his head. As Yohan closes his eyes, he feels himself melting when Seungwoo kisses his forehead on the lightest of touches. He doesn’t stop there, instead brushing his nose on his face too. Seungwoo giggles softly, resting his own forehead on Yohan’s.

“Do you believe me now?”

“I’ll think about it,” Yohan whispers, grabbing Snuggy from Seungwoo’s arms and hugging it tightly. “if you do that again.”

Seungwoo shakes his head, a satisfied grin coming out of his mouth. As Yohan closes his eyes to get more forehead kisses, butterflies flying on his stomach, he realizes that there’s one more thing he has learned about Han Seungwoo, his kind neighbor.

10. _Han Seungwoo is amazingly easy to fall in love with._

(Not that he _is_ in love with him. After all, it’s only been a week.

Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand that's it! If you read until here, thank you so much! Big thanks to the mods for the amazing work<3.
> 
> also, don't forget to leave kudos/comments if you want!


End file.
